Because I'm Your Fans
by Beauty HaNemo
Summary: YAOI Eunhae. Hae is Real Uke. Kita menghirup udara yang sama menginjakkan kaki dibumi yang sama. Kehidupan kita yang berbeda, tapi ini namanya tetap cinta
1. Because I'm Your Fans 1

**Title : ****Because I'm Your Fans**

**Author : Han Yong In ****- HanY**

**Genre : Romance, Sad, Yaoi**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : 2 shoot**

**Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae**** (EunHae)**

**Sub Cast : Choi Siwon**

**Summary : ****Kita menghirup udara yang sama menginjakkan kaki dibumi yang sama. Kehidupan kita yang berbeda, tapi ini namanya tetap cinta.**

**WARNING : YAOI Don't like Don't Read. EHS Shipper**

**Disclaimer : Hae is Mine. kekeke**

Poster besar yang menempel dipapan mading itu menyita perhatian seluruh siswa disalah satu sekolah menengah atas di seoul. Termasuk perhatian namja yang baru saja keluar dari kelas untuk pergi ke kantin sekolah. Tapi seketika mengurungkan niatnya karena penasaran dengan kerumunan di dekat mading. "Hae kau mau kemana" tarik Siwon segera mungkin untuk menghentikan langkah kecil Donghae. "aku ingin kesana. Aku ingin melihat sedang apa mereka bergerombol di depan mading seperti itu" tanpa basa-basi lagi Donghae melepas tangan Siwon yang masih menahan tangannya lalu bergegas meninggalkan Siwon menuju mading. Donghae berusaha masuk didesakan para siswa di depan mading yang didominasi siswa perempuan. "Permisi" Donghae berhasil menerobos dan sekarang dia tepat berada didepan poster besar yang bertuliskan –_Happy Show malam ini pukul 19:00_– Donghae membacanya dari bawah ke atas dan tertera nama _"Lee Hyukjae New performance" _disertai dengan foto besar Hyukjae lengkap dengan gummy smilenya. Seketika mata Donghae membulat tanpa disadarinya lengkungan senyum menghias bibir manis Donghae. "bukankah ini yang ku tunggu. Selama ini aku hanya bisa melihatnya dilayar televisi. Ini kesempatan yang baik. Aku harus bisa bertemu denganmu"

Lee Hyukjae, dia adalah seorang artis papan atas di Seoul. Sejak debutnya, Hyukjae sudah digandrungi banyak fans. Apalagi usianya juga masih muda dan masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA. Karena alasan itulah namja manis yang bernama Donghae sangat menyukainya. Jika boleh jujur Donghae menyukai bukan hanya sebagai fans kepada idola melainkan sebagai seseorang yang menyukai dan menyayangi kekasihnya. Senyuman Donghae masih mengembang di bibir manisnya. Bahkan lebih manis dari biasanya hanya karena sebuah foto dari artis idolanya Lee Hyukjae.

...

"eomma aku pulang" Donghae segera masuk ke rumah dan menaiki anak tangga agar segera sampai di kamar tercinta yang memang berada di lantai dua rumahnya tanpa memperdulikan apakah eommanya menjawab atau tidak. Donghae menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di kasur big size yang cukup luas bila hanya di isi oleh tubuhnya saja. Jika kita lihat pemandangan kamar Donghae cukup sederhana tidak ada cat warna pink karena Donghae memang tidak menyukainya. Tapi ada yang aneh, banyak foto namja yang memperlihatkan gummynya itu tertempel rapi diruang kamar Donghae. Dan satu foto berada dalam figura ukuran sedang bertuliskan _–Lee Hyukjae I Love You- _Donghae mengambil foto itu dan meletakkannya didekapan yang dia rasa cukup hangat untuk Hyukjae idolanya. "aku harus bisa bertemu denganmu Hyukjae. Bahkan kau harus melihatku. Melihat betapa aku sangat menyukaimu" ucap bibir manis Donghae sambil melengkungkan senyum tipisnya kembali. Donghae memejamkan matanya yang kemudian terlelap bersama foto Hyukjae yang didekapnya penuh kasih sayang.

...

Donghae berlari tapi bukan dengan rasa takut karena dikejar monster. Dia berlari dengan rasa bahagiannya. "Donghae berhentilah aku akan menemukanmu. Jika itu terjadi aku akan memelukmu dan tidak pernah melepaskanmu" suara itu. Ya itu suara Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae pria idaman Donghae. "kalau kau bisa lakukan saja Hyuk" Donghae berlari sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang melihat bilamana Hyukjae mendekat. "Hap" Tubuh mungil Donghae terdekap hangat disebuah pelukan yang tidak lain adalah pelukan pria itu. Ya jatuh dipelukan Lee Hyukjae. "Kau kena Hae" Hyukjae mengelus rambut halus Donghae yang saat ini berhasil didekapnya. "Ah Hyuk bukannya kau masih jauh disana tadi" Donghae membalas pelukan Hyukjae. "Hyuk. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sedetikpun. Kau mengerti" ucap Donghae dengan suara manjanya dan itu terdengar sangat lucu. "aku mengerti Hae" balas Hyuk dan ia pun memegang pipi Donghae yang saat ini berubah menjadi merah muda tanda Donghae sedang gugup saat ini. Sepertinya Donghae tau apa yang akan terjadi jika keadaan sudah beralih seperti ini. Donghae memejamkan mata bulatnya dan itu menambah wajahnya sangat manis.

...

"wow sangat luar biasa. Pemuda itu sangat tampan apalagi dengan suaranya yang sangat rupawan" suara siapa itu? Suara itu menghentikan adegan yang baru saja akan terjadi dimana jika seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu bersama. Tapi suara itu membubarkan semuanya. "eommaaaaaaaa..." Donghae seketika berteriak dengan suaranya yang sangat seksi bila dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar seperti ini. "eomma bisakah pelankan suara eomma. Aku sedang bersama dengan pangeranku" tambah Donghae dengan malas karena merasa keadaannya saat ini sangat nyaman. "kau bicara apa chagi.. kau pasti mimpi. Bangunlah sekarang. eomma sedang menonton pria rupawan ditelevisi. Dia sedang live show dikota ini. Kau cepat bangun. Ini sudah pukul 7 malam lebih. Sepulang sekolah kau tidur saja. Bangun mandi dan cepat makan" balas eomma Donghae yang sedikit cerewet itu. "terserah eomma aku malas. Aku mau bertemu pangeranku lagi" dan yang baru saja dialaminya hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi dimana Donghae akan mendapatkan first kiss dari lelaki yang disayanginya tapi terganggu oleh suara eommanya. Sehingga Donghae menutup wajah imutnya dengan bantal agar mendapati mimpinya lagi tanpa terganggu oleh suara eommanya. "Lee Hyukjae daebak. Kau sangat hebat Hyukjae" suara itu sangat keras menembus tebal bantal yang sehingga menusuk telinga namja yang saat ini terbaring mungil diranjangnya. "Lee Hyukjae" aku seperti mendengar nama itu dipanggil. Tanpa sadar Donghae bangun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang santai yang berada didekat kamar tidurnya dimana ada eommanya disitu. "eomma bisakah eomma pelankan suara eomma. Hiks hiks" rengek Donghae yang semakin terlihat sangat lucu apalagi dengan poutnya saat ini. "akhirnya kau bangun Hae. Lihat itu Lee Hyukjae. Bintang muda yang hebat dia bisa bernyanyi menari dan wajahnya sangat rupawan bukan? Apalagi dengan rahangnya yang tegas, sangat manly" jelas eomma Donghae. Donghae mengucek-ngucek mata bulatnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi. _–Live Happy Show Lee Hyukjae Seoul- _mata yang sebelumnya masih sedikit terpejam akhirnya terbuka lebar lebar "Omo. Hyukjae. Eomma aku telat aku harus pergi sekarang" Donghae mencium pipi eommanya dan bergegas keluar rumah. "aku harus sampai digedung pertunjukan itu dimana orang yang aku cintai ada disana"

Donghae menempuh cara apapun untuk sampai ke Show Hyukjae. Bahkan dinginnya malam tidak dipedulikan hanya karena ingin bertemu dengan Hyuk sang idola.

...

Pukul 08.30 malam. Akhirnya Donghae menginjakkan kaki didepan gedung dimana Hyuk perform. Secepatnya Donghae masuk "dimana tiketmu" tanya seseorang berbadan tegap dengan otot besar dilengannya. Ah ini pasti bodyguardnya. Hyukjae berada dalam agency yang bodyguardnya besar-besar. "a..aku tidak ada tiket ahjussi" ujar Donghae dengan alasan disertai senyum manis mematikannya. "ahjussi.. kau tidak lihat aku masih muda? hey.. tidak ada tiket tidak ada jalan masuk" tegas sang bodyguard. "ta..ta..tapi aku harus bertemu Hyukjae. Dia harus melihatku" tambah Donghae dengan sedikit rengekan kecil agar para bodyguard iba melihatnya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mempan. "bagaimana kau bisa masuk tanpa tiket? Dan lihat kondisimu kau masih memakai seragam sekolahmu dan coba berkacalah! kau seperti belum mandi saja?" ucap sang bodyguard semacam mengejek tapi itulah kenyataannya. "sepulang sekolah aku tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaianku terlebih dulu dan ketika bangun aku terburu-buru langsung kesini tanpa berfikir apakah aku harus mandi atau tidak. Omo.." batin Donghae dan tanpa disuruh kembali Donghae meninggalkan pintu masuk show dan berjalan menuju sebuah kursi dipojok gedung dan duduk sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya ketika perjalanan menuju gedung ini walau ternyata hasilnya tidak sesuai. "aku telat dan sampai disini aku tidak boleh masuk hanya karena tiket dan sempat-sempatnya dia menebakku belum mandi ya walaupun tebakannya benar. Jelek sekali nasipku" Donghae menutup wajah dengan tangan putihnya. Tanpa sadar Donghae terlelap manis dibangku kursi pojok gedung.

...

"sudah pagi aku dimana" Donghae bingung memandang sekelilingnya "yak aku masih digedung show Hyukjae" geleng Donghae ringan "Hyukjae.. dimana dia. Sudah sepi. Akh Donghae pabo kenapa kau tertidur semudah itu. Lihat sekarang. Hyuk sudah tidak ada. Pabo pabo" Donghae terus menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa melihat Hyuk secara dekat. Harapan untuk bertemu Hyukjae hanya tinggal kenangan. Donghae tertunduk lesu melangkahkan langkah kecil menelusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Donghae tidak peduli apakah dia harus jalan kaki sampai rumah nantinya. "beginikah nasibku Hyuk. Saat kau begitu dekat denganku saja. Masih ada halangan yang membuatku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu" terbentuklah pout diwajah Donghae ketika dia sudah merasa kecewa. "Hyuk bukankah kita sekarang berada dibumi yang sama. Bahkan kita juga menhirup udara sama. Tapi karena keadaan kita berbeda. Kau seorang artis dan aku hanya fans. Susah untuk bertemu denganmu" air pun mengalir dari mata indah Donghae. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Langkahnya terhenti ketika tepat didepannya berdiri seorang yang membuatnya tidak bisa meneruskan langkah. "jalan ini masih luas tapi kenapa kau memilih jalan tepat didepanku. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menangis" Airmata Donghae terus mengalir tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun dan tubuh orang yang menghadang tidak juga berpindah. Donghae malu jika harus mendongakkan kepalanya karena matanya sudah memerah karena lelah dan juga karena air mata yang terus menerus keluar lembut dari pelupuk matanya. "kau tidak dengar. Kenapa kau tetap berjalan didepanku" Donghae kini mengulang pertanyaannya dengan tegas. "karena aku tertarik denganmu" suara itu akhirnya suara itu muncul menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Dan suara itu sepertinya. Secepat mungkin Donghae mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi lembutnya. Dan melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. "Hyukjae... k-kau... sedang apa kau disini" Donghae mengucek-ngucek matanya apa dia tidak salah lihat dengan siapa dia berhadapan sekarang "aku tidak salah lihat.. kau sedang apa didepanku dan menghalangi langkahku.. bukankah kau sudah kembali..." Donghae kembali mengucek mata indahnya dan kali ini disertai tepukan dipipinya agar semua semakin nyata "karena aku tertarik padamu. Jelaskah?" kata itu lagi yang keluar dari bibir tebal Hyukjae yang terlihat seksi. "kau tertarik padaku" tanya Donghae malu. Kini namja manis bernama Donghae itu menunduk bukan karena menangis tapi karena dia malu seseorang yang sangat dia kagumi yaitu idola dihidupnya berada tepat didepan bola matanya. "Hyuk apa benar katamu" Ucap Donghae sambil menunduk karena dia tidak berani menatap sorot tajam mata Hyukjae "aku hanya seorang fansmu bagaimana bisa kau bilang tertarik padaku sekejap setelah melihatku" lanjut Donghae yang masih menunduk. Hyukjae mengangkat dagu Donghae agar Donghae menatap ke arah matanya. Dan _gggrrrrrhh _bagai disergap halilintar disiang hari kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan entah apa arti tatapan yang baru pertama kali menghampiri kedua namja itu. "ini mimpi ini seperti mimpiku. Eomma ku mohon jangan muncul tiba-tiba disaat seperti ini" pinta Donghae didalam hatinya. _"cupp"_ kecupan manis bibir Hyukjae adalah kecupan yang pertama kali mendarat dibibir Donghae. Hanya sebentar dan bahkan hanya 5detik saja tapi itu sangat berarti dan sangat berkesan untuk Donghae. "semoga dengan ini kau mengerti" Hyukjae pun angkat bicara memberi keterangan tentang apa yang barusaja terjadi. "Apa kau tidak pulang? Aku akan mengantarmu. Aku harus segera bertolak untuk melanjutkan showku sebelum orang agency menemukanku disini bersamamu" ucap Hyukjae dan tidak bisa ditolak secara mentah oleh Donghae. Ini moment langka dimana seorang fans yang baru saja bertemu bisa selucky ini. Didalam mobil Hyukpun, Donghae hanya malu-malu dan salah tingkah. Sementara disisi lain Hyukjae mengumbar gummy smilenya dengan sekali dua kali memandang wajah manis Donghae sehingga menambah kegugupan Donghae. Dan pyarr berhasil pipi Donghae memerah karena takhluk dengan pandangan Hyukjae. "entah apa ini saat baru saja melihatmu rasanya aku tertarik padamu. Memang baru sekali tapi rasanya aku sudah sangat mengenalmu. Mungkin kau yang dikatakan fans sejatiku dan mungkin akhirnya menjadi pelabuhan cintaku" bisik Hyukjae yang hanya didalam hatinya dengan diiringi smile khasnya. "Hyukjae aku semakin mencintaimu aku tidak peduli kau menganggapku apa yang jelas aku bahagia dengan hari ini" kembali Donghae membatin bersamaan senyum tidak jelasnya dan itu semakin manis sehingga Hyukjae semakin menyukainya.

...

Donghae berlari menuju ke kelasnya rasanya sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Siwon sahabat baiknya untuk menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi. "Hae kau kenapa? Baru kali ini melihatmu ceria tanpa beban" tanya siwon penasaran. "kau tau aku baru saja kencan dengan pangeranku" apa yang dikatakan namja menarik itu? kencan? Dengan siapa Donghae kencan? Apa dengan Hyukjae? Hanya diantar pulang tapi Donghae sudah bisa menyebutnya kencan. "Kencan dengan pangeranmu? Kalau sudah berbicara pangeran biasanya itu idolamu Hyukjae? Mana mungkin?" Siwon memalingkan mukanya cool tanda dia tidak mudah untuk percaya. Kebiasaan Donghae adalah menghayal tentang idolanya Hyukjae. Semua tentang Hyukjae ada di alam khayalnya. "ah siwon ssi kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku dulu. Aku akan memulainya.." ucap bibir Donghae merengeng imut disamping Siwon. tapi seketika dipotong oleh seseorang "good morning.. can we start the lesson today?" ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah Guru Han, guru bahasa inggris dikelas 3, Ya Miss Han Yong In. Guru yang cantik dan tinggi tapi tidak secantik dan setinggi Yuri SNSD :D dan itu benar adanya *LoL* (back) "Sudahlah kau jangan mengacau seperti ini Hae. Guru Han sudah datang, kau harus memperhatikannya biar kau bisa berbahasa inggris dengan baik. Araso?" jelas Siwon tapi tetap diabaikan oleh Donghae. "Siwon ssi dengarkan aku kemarin Hyuk mengantarku pulang dan kau tau Hyuk mengecup manis bibirku. Walau sebentar tapi itu berkesan. Dia berkata menyukaiku" dan kali ini menyita perhatian Siwon "aku percaya kalau kau bertemu dengannya karena memang dia idolamu tapi untuk kissing atau dia menyukaimu itu tidak mungkin Hae. Hyuk itu artis dan agencynya sangat anti dengan artisnya yang pacaran apalagi kalau Hyuk pacaran dengan salah satu fansnya. Bisa-bisa Hyuk tidak laku di agencynya dan kau bisa dibakar oleh fans yang lain" ceramah Siwon yang cukup panjang dan kembali menghadap ke papan tulis tetapi Donghae tidak berhenti agar Siwon percaya kepadanya "kau harus percaya aku berkata jujur" rengek Donghae sambil menarik-narik tangan siwon yang sedang sibuk menulis. "apa yang kau bicarakan anak manis?" tanya Guru Han yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya. "a-aku tidak sedang membicarakan apa2 miss" Donghae menunduk dan siwon hanya menutup matanya dengan satu tangan agar tidak melihat kondisi didepannya saat ini. "katanya kau ingin pintar bahasa inggris tapi kenapa kau malah berbicara Donghae sayang. Berhentilah dan perhatikan aku" lanjut Guru Han, entah perhatian dalam bentuk apa yang ingin didapat Guru Han dari anak manis yang bernama Donghae itu. Karena memang Guru Han tidak bisa marah ketika Donghae berbuat gaduh didalam kelasnya. Mungkin karena Guru Han menyukainya dalam arti murid kesayangannya. Guru Han kembali ke depan kelas dan kini Donghae harus memperhatikan guru Han. "Guru yg cantik tapi sayang dia guruku dan lagipula hatiku sudah ditarik oleh Hyukjae seluruhnya" ucap Donghae kacau.

...

Hari ini Hyukjae ada kunjungan diseoul untuk sekedar mengunjungi sebuah restaurant yang harus dia resmikan. Hyukjae tidak kehabisan akal agar bisa bertemu Donghae fans nya yang juga namja manis sang penarik hatinya. Hyukjae pun menghubungi Donghae. "Yeoboseyo?" jawab suara diseberang sana lirih dan terdengar sangat seksi. "Yeoboseyo. Nuguya" tambah suara manis itu "Aku Hyukii. Kau ingat" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terjawab "Hyukii? Akhirnya kau menghubungiku setelah seminggu pertemuan kita akhirnya kau menghubungiku" Donghae melipat satu tangannya didepan dada. Seperti mimpi dari seminggu Donghae memberikan nomer ponselnya kepada Hyukjae baru kali ini Hyukjae menghubunginya dan itu sangat luar biasa. "itu alasanku meminta nomer ponselmu Hae. Oh ya Hae aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sepertinya aku merindukanmu" suara Hyukjae seperti merayu Donghae. Semakin terbang Donghae dibuatnya "benarkah? Aku juga tapi apa kau tidak sibuk bagaimana kalau agencymu..." belum sempat meneruskan perkataannya Hyukjae langsung mengucapkan perkataan yang langsung skak math untuk Donghae "aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli dengan agency atau yang lain yang terpenting aku bertemu dan menghabiskan rasa rinduku ini padamu" sepertinya Hyukjae tulus mengucapkan itu, semenjak pertemuan dengan Donghae, ia tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Ciuman itu, ya ciuman yang hanya sekejap Hyukjae layangkan untuk bibir mungil nan manis Donghae selalu Hyukjae ingat disela kesibukannya. "Kau tau Hyuk aku mencintaimu sebelum kau mengenalku sejauh ini. Aku tidak tau ini perasaan seorang fans atau lebih yang jelas kamu yang membuat semuanya berarti" sahut suara lembut Donghae yang semakin membuai Hyukjae. "Haha Hae kau lucu. Baiklah aku akan menunggumu ditaman dekat kota. Kita bertemu malam ini. Harus bisa kalau kau mencintaiku" _tut tut tut tut _telepon terputus begitu saja tanpa ada ucapan sampai bertemu nanti malam tapi itu tidak masalah yang penting Donghae mendapatkan perjanjian untuk bertemu dan melepas rasa rindu pada Hyukjae idola atau orang yang Donghae cintai selama ini. "Hehe... tunggu aku Hyuk, aku akan berdandan yang sangat manis untukmu malam nanti" Donghae sibuk memilih baju untuk nanti dan sekarang dia seperti Princess yang sibuk mempersiapkan untuk pesta di istana pangerannya padahal ini hanya pertemuan perdana dengan Hyukjae di taman dekat kota setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu tapi dalam fikiran Donghae ini adalah mimpi yang sangat nyata yang harus diabadikan dan di ingat selamanya.

"_**Gwencanayo. Ku harap kau bersenang2 dengan wanita trainee itu malam ini Hyuk aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Semoga berhasil"**_

RnR please

Till Chapt 2


	2. Because I'm Your Fans

**Title : ****Because I'm Your Fans **

**Author : Han Yong In ****- HanY**

**Genre : Romance, Sad, Yaoi**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : 2 shoot**

**Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae**** (Eunhae)**

**Sub Cast : Choi Siwon**

**Summary : Kita menghirup udara yang sama menginjakkan kaki dibumi yang sama. Kehidupan kita yang berbeda, tapi ini namanya tetap cinta.**

**WARNING : YAOI Don't like Don't Read. EHS Shipper**

**Disclaimer : Hae is Mine. Kekeke**

Malam ini cukup dingin meskipun cahaya lampu kota memancar itu tidak cukup membuat suasana hangat termasuk suasana didalam hati namja cantik dan imut yaitu Donghae. Sudah 1 jam lamanya Donghae menunggu orang yang mengajaknya bertemu di taman dekat kota. Donghae menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan rasa hangat tapi itu tetap saja tidak mengalahkan rasa dingin yang menyerang tubuh mungilnya. Fikirannya kini tertuju kepada Hyukjae "dimana dia kenapa belum datang juga. Tidak tau apa aku sudah kedinginan" keluh Donghae yang kemudian memanyunkan bibir manisnya. Rasanya ingin mengecup bibir itu tapi bibir itu sudah milik seseorang :D "oke aku akan membeli makanan terlebih dulu. Perutku lapar" Donghae meninggalkan taman dan menuju penjual Burger di seberang jalan. Donghae membeli 2 burger untuk dirinya dan untuk Hyukjae. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari, Donghae kembali ke tempat sebelumnya yaitu ditaman tempat dimana Hyukjae akan datang untuknya. "akh aku lapar kenapa artis itu tidak datang juga. Baiklah Hyuk karena cacing diperutku sudah bernyanyi merdu akibat kelaparan aku akan makan 1 burger" hap. Dimakannya burger dengan lahapnya, Donghae terlihat rakus mulutnya penuh dengan burger saat ini rasa nafsu makannya bertambah dan bercampur dengan rasa jengkelnya karena lelah menunggu. _Tttrrrt ttrrrr (anggap suara getaran) _suara getar berasal dari saku celana jins namja manis yang saat ini sedang melahap burger dan itu adalah getar dari ponselnya. "ah siapa yang mengirim message mengganggu makanku saja" Donghae masih saja menggumam jengkel ketika mulutnya masih penuh makanan. Rasanya namja itu sudah mencapai amarah yang sangat tinggi dan itu tidak berpengaruh pada wajah manisnya. Bahkan semakin manis dan sangat manis ketika dia sedang jengkel seperti ini. Sangat lucu dia cerewet seperti perempuan-perempuan yang sedang pms :D

**-One message from Hyukjae- "**sudah 2 jam menunggu akhinya Hyukjae mengabariku walaupun hanya dengan pesan. Pasti dia sudah dekat dari sini. Hyukii aku menunggumu" bicara Donghae yang sangat antusias tidak peduli mulutnya masih tersisa banyak burger. Donghae membuka pesan itu dengan suka cita. Tapi apa yang terjadi wajah ceria itu menjadi menyusut menjadi mendung. Donghae tersender lemas dikursi taman dan meletakkan Burger yang dia pegang tanpa semangat. Seperti kehilangan semangat yang baru saja ia tampakkan.

"_**Donghae sayang.. maafkan aku sepertinya aku harus menunda pertemuan ini. Malam ini agency memintaku untuk menemani salah satu trainee solo wanita latihan dance untuk membantu mengisi acara show artis agency. Maafkan aku jika membuatmu kecewa Hae"**_

Ya itu isi pesan dari Hyukjae, orang yang Donghae tunggu selama 2 jam lebih. Tapi isi pesan itu membuat Donghae kehilangan semangatnya dimana Hyukjae menunda pertemuan mereka berdua. "Hyuk entah harus bahagia atau bersedih? Bahagia karena kau menjaga profesionalmu atau bersedih karena kau tidak menepati janjimu" air mata dari mata indah itu kini mengalir deras membasahi pipi lembut Donghae. Dia tidak bisa menahan tangis itu. Sabarnya menunggu Hyukjae kini terbayar sudah ya terbayar dengan airmata. Apa yang harus ditulis Donghae untuk membalas pesan itu. Tidak mungkin Donghae marah dipesan. "Trainee solo wanita? Kenapa harus Hyuk yang ditunjuk agency? Kenapa bukan yang lain. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Melihat dance hyuk yang sangat hot apabila dia dipasangkan dengan wanita. Tuhan kuatkan aku" kembali airmata itu menetes tapi segera Donghae mengusap lembut airmata itu. Bagaimanapun Donghae sadar, dia hanya fans yang mendapatkan keberuntungan sejauh ini. Donghae tidak boleh egois dan merasakan cemburu. Dia ambil ponsel itu dan mulai menuliskan pesan balasan kepada Hyukjae.

"_**Gwencanayo. Ku harap kau bersenang2 dengan wanita trainee itu malam ini Hyuk aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Semoga berhasil" –SEND- **_

Laporan pengiriman sukses tanda pesan itu sudah tersampaikan kepada Hyuk. Tidak apa-apa jika Hyukjae tidak jadi menemuinya. Tapi Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan adegan dance yang seperti apa yang akan dipraktekkan dengan trainee wanita itu. Donghae menutup kedua tangannya ke wajah imut yang sudah payah dan basah dengan airmata. Bahkan di situasi seperti itu dia keliatan sangat manis dan menarik. "annyeong haseyo.. kau sedang apa disini anak manis. Ini sudah malam" itu suara yang tidak asing Donghae membuka tangan yang menutup wajahnya dan mengarahkan pandangan ke pemilik suara itu. "Miss Han.. a-aku hanya refresing disini. Kenapa anda disini" Donghae bertanya heran kepada Miss Han Yong In guru bahasa inggris dikelasnya yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya. Jika difikir-fikir Miss Han sering sekali datang secara tiba-tiba didekat Donghae. Atau mungkin Miss Han sering membuntuti Donghae murid kesayangannya itu. "haha ini tempat umum sayang aku lewat dijalan ini dan tidak sengaja melihat orang yang sepertinya bersedih duduk dikursi taman dan aku langsung mengenalinya bahwa itu kau Donghae manis" jelas Miss Han dengan menancapkan senyum manisnya kepada Donghae walaupun senyum itu belum bisa menandingi senyum manis Donghae :D "aku yakin kau tidak sedang refresing tapi kau sedang menunggu pacarmu kan? Jujur saja Hae wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong" tanya penasaran Miss Han kepada murid kesayangannya itu tapi digelengkan oleh kepala Donghae dan diiyakan oleh hati Donghae "bukan pacar Miss.. tapi orang yang sangat aku cintai" hati Donghae membatin ringan. "Miss Han dengan siapa disini" Donghae berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelumnya. "aku baru saja berbelanja di supermarket dekat taman ini bersama pacarku namanya V. Dia sedang mengambil mobilnya dan menyuruhku menunggu disini" Miss han menjawab pertanyaan Donghae untuknya "wah jinja? Miss Han sudah punya pacar yang ku tahu selama ini Miss Han jomblo. Padahal aku ingin mendaftar jadi pacar Miss Han kalau Miss masih jomblo. Haha" ketawa Donghae pecah seperti mengejek guru bahasa inggrisnya itu. -_Bukkk- _suara pukulan kecil mengenai punggung Donghae. "kau telat seharusnya kau mengatakan dari dulu sebelum aku jadian dengan V" ujar Miss Han yang sepertinya sangat menginginkan Donghae tapi sayang dia sudah milik V. "Han Chagiya ayo pulang" suara itu datang dari balik kaca mobil yang berada dijalan dekat taman yaitu suara V pacar Miss Han yang langsung dikenali olehnya. "Ne chagi.. wait a minute" teriak halus Miss Han. "Hae pacarku sudah selesai mengambil parkirnya. Aku harus segera pulang. Oh ya kau harus langgeng dengan pacarmu itu ya. Kalau perlu menikah dan undang aku. Aku pergi dulu" Miss Han meninggalkan Donghae. Kata-kata itu _-Oh ya kau harus langgeng dengan pacarmu itu ya. Kalau perlu menikah dan undang aku-_ "bagaimana menikah jadian saja belum janji menemuiku saja dibatalkannya" gerutu Donghae dengan memasang pout tajam dibibir manisnya. "tidak ada gunanya aku disini. Aku mau pulang Hyuk" tambah gerutuan itu ditengah rasa kecewa Donghae. _(suara nada panggilan masuk)_ "siapa lagi yang menghubungiku, aku sedang tidak mood" tapi telepon itu terus berdering dan memaksa Donghae mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya. "Yeoboseyo? Nuguya" jawab Donghae ketus. "Kau tidak menyimpan nomerku Hae atau kau marah denganku?" jawab suara diseberang sana. Donghae langsung mengenali pemilik suara itu dan melihat ke layar ponselnya _–Hyukjae-_ "maaf Hyuk aku tidak sempat melihatnya aku.." belum sempat meneruskan perkataannya Hyukjae memotong perkataan itu "Hae maafkan aku. Kau harus tau sekarang juga Hae. Aku menyukaimu. Aku cinta kamu Hae. Saranghae Donghae. Neomu Saranghae" Donghae tidak menjawab ungkapan hati Hyukjae dia takut kalau Donghae hanya berusaha menyenangkan hatinya agar amarahnya padam. "Hae kau tidak menjawab kau tidak menyukaiku. Yasudahlah" suara Hyuk menjadi terdengar payah dan itu membuat Donghae kaku sehingga bibir Donghae membuka dan sudah tidak bisa terkendalikan lagi. Sekarang hati Donghae yang berbicara "Nado saranghae Hyuki" jawaban itu berasal dari bibir manis Donghae "Saranghaeyo Hae" kini suara itu sangat terdengar nyata dan happ kedua tangan berhasil melingkar dipinggang Donghae dan sekali membisikkan ditelinga Donghae "I Love You" desahan suara itu kini membius Donghae dan seketika membalikkan tubuh mungilnya. Itu Hyukjae pemilik tangan dan desahan lembut itu adalah Hyukjae pantas saja Donghae sangat merasakan dag dig dug hatinya ketika sosok itu datang. "Hyukii.. kau..." Donghae memeluk erat Hyukjae. Dia tidak peduli siapa Hyuk. Artis atau idolanya yang jelas ini kebahagiaan Donghae. "kau bilang kau tak akan datang tapi kau..." Hyukjae menutup bibir Donghae dengan telunjuknya lembut "aku sudah berjanji untuk menemuimu, akan ku usahakan walaupun aku sibuk. Aku tidak mau membuatmu kecewa" lanjut Hyukjae meyakinkan Donghae. Dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh Donghae yang lebih rendah darinya. "kau paling bisa membuatku bahagia Hyuk, gomawo" keduanya masih saling memeluk jika dilihat sangat mesra seperti sepasang kekasih tapi mereka berdua bukan kekasih atau belum resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Seketika Hyukjae turun dan kali ini semacam bersimpuh dan benar seperti yang diperkirakan "Hae.. apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku? " to the poin Hyukjae langsung mengungkapkan hasratnya. "Hyuk bangunlah.. kau tau kan aku hanya seorang fans kau jangan membuatku terbang seperti ini. Aku rasa aku bukanlah yang pantas untukmu Hyuk" Donghae memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Hatinya ingin menerima tapi ini bertentangan dengan kehidupan mereka berdua yang berbeda. "aku tidak akan bangun sebelum kau menerimaku Hae.. tapi kau hanya akan menerimaku jika kau mencintaiku. Ya mungkin saja kau tidak mencintaiku" Hyukjae menunduk payah. Kini Donghae yang turun dan menatap mata Hyukjae apakah ada kebohongan dimata itu. Dan Donghae melihat seperti kejujuran bahwa Hyuk juga mencintainya. "Hyuki aku mencintaimu aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir manis Donghae setelah itu Donghae beranjak dan mengumbar senyum menawannya. Hyukjae menyusul untuk berdiri. "Hae benarkah kita resmi pacaran?" Hyukjae memegang lembut pipi Donghae penuh kasih sayang. "Hehem" dan hanya dianggukkan oleh Donghae. Kembali Donghae menunduk dia malu jika Hyukjae memandangnya tajam. "Hae sayang.." bisik lirih Hyukjae yang semakin tajam pandangannya kepada Donghae. Hyukjae melihat Donghae sangat manis dengan lengkung senyum dibibirnya. Donghae semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba Donghae merasakan daging kenyal meraih bibir manisnya. Ya itu bibir Hyukjae, bibir itu kembali mengenai bibirnya bahkan mulai masuk dimulut Donghae dan berhasil membuat Donghae kewalahan. Kalau dulu hanya 5detik sekarang hampir 5 menit Hyuk memainkan bibir Donghae yang juga mendapat sambutan baik oleh Donghae. Keduanya sama-sama menikmatinya sekarang dan bulan malam hari menjadi saksi cinta mereka malam ini. "terimakasih Hyuki telah memberikan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Saranghae" ucap Donghae didalam hatinya dalam keadaan bibir mereka masih saling bersentuhan mesra.

...

"Hyukii.. gomawo" Hyukjae hendak melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan rumah Donghae tapi sekejap saja terhenti dan berbalik "untuk apa Hae" Hyukjae bertanya basa-basi kepada Donghaenya. "kau sudah mengantarku pulang" jawab pelan Donghae kemudian menunduk lagi. Dia masih cukup malu dengan Hyuk yang sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya. "kau pacarku apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu Donghaeku sayang" balas Hyuki sambil memegang lembut kedua tangan Donghae. "tapi Hyuk bagaimana jika agencymu tau?" Donghae kembalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang cukup ia khawatirkan. "aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih peduli hubungan kita" jawab singkat Hyukjae "dan satu lagi Hyuk, kau akan pentas dan kau akan dance berpasangan dengan trainee itu. Dia pasti sangat tinggi dan cantik. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan yang akan terjadi" lirih Donghae semakin pelan. "Haha Hae kau ini lucu.. itu hanya pekerjaan selebihnya yang ada dihatiku hanya kau" Hyukjae tertawa riang melihat pacarnya dikuasai rasa cemburu yang kemudian mencubit pipi Donghae. "Hae percayalah aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Hae" pinta Hyukjae memohon kepada Donghae karena memang saat ini Donghaelah yang menyita kasih sayang Hyukjae. "kau juga jangan pernah meninggalkan aku Hyukii" pinta Donghae. "tenanglah. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Walaupun semula kau hanya fans tapi kau mampu membuatku berlabuh. Hanya kehidupan kita yang berberda antara fans dan idola itu tetap cinta Hae sayang. Aku berjanji suatu saat kita akan menikah dan akan bahagia dengan anak-anak kita" Hyukjae meyakinkan Donghae ditambah dengan kecupan manis di kening Donghae. Donghae harus bisa mengontrol emosinya. Bagaimanapun juga Hyukinya adalah seorang idola yang harus mematuhi peraturan agency termasuk apabila saat dipanggung Hyukjae harus berinteraksi dengan seksi dancer, Donghae harus profesional demi keutuhan hubungan mereka.

RnR please

Chapt 2 END

Budayakan Eunhae Shipper International bahwa Eunhyuk is Real Top and Baby Donghae is REAL UKE !


End file.
